


Library Levitation

by Elsin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Missing Scene, Not Movie Compliant (in terms of visual design at least), Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Elsin
Summary: A quiet moment shared in the library.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Het Swap Exchange 2020





	Library Levitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I've never thought that the Hogwarts library seemed particularly _magical_ in the films, for all that it's a library at a magic school full of books on magical subjects, so I thought it would be fun to mix it up a little here lol.
> 
> I hope you like it!!


End file.
